¡Lucha contra tu propia alma!
by Chocoletier
Summary: Hitsugaya pelea contra Hinamori, para que ésta ¡prepare su Bankai!


Hola, hola, este fic está escrito con una sola intención alejarme la incertidumbreeeeeeeee del manga y anime…

LOS AMO, PASEN A LEEER XD

Una canción para leer…mmm…your guardian angel- the red jumpsuit apparatus.

3

Sí lucho con mi corazón hallaré la respuesta.

En el escuadrón 10:

-Shiro-chan, esto último lo dijo a modo de susurro…y respirando controladamente cerró sus ojos avellanas y meditó sus palabras para soltarlas de una sola vez por todas:

-¡QUIERO QUE ME AYUDES A SACAR MI BANKAI!

¿Dónde quedaba el por favor, o si podía? Más bien era una orden, pero dentro de su corazón sabía perfectamente que era un motivo de alegría que ella dejara atrás esa debilidad y se propusiera así misma conseguir sus metas…

Nuevamente escuchó la voz de la chica: pero…si no estás dispuesto, le puedo pedir ayuda a Abarai o a Kurosaki-kun…

Nervioso y sorprendido por tal atrevimiento tomó a la chica por las muñecas y la haló hacia su propio mirar; y cerca de su oído le menciono algo acerca de que si ella ¿quería ver muertos a esos dos?

Como una cereza estaba su rostro y se alejó ambos evitaron deducir aquel movimiento…

-Empezaremos hoy Hinamori, prepárate, no creas que seré sensible contigo esta vez…

Matsumoto que estaba detrás de la puerta contenta, salió como alma que se lleva el diablo a decirle a sus amigos y amigos de Momo sobre aquel entrenamiento…

Ambos en silencio, parecían generales enemigos, este encuentro preocupaba a Hitsugaya en sobremanera pero no lo evitaría debía hacer CASO a su corazonada y de una vez por todas ver que tiene que darle Momo a él en una batalla…

Sus sentimientos, los de ambos estarían fluyendo en cada estocada.

Lejos del escuadrón 10º, rápidamente controlaron sus sentimientos y en posiciones, comenzaron…

Hitsugaya Toushirou, capitán de la división 10. E inclinó su cabeza.

Hinamori seria, soltó sus manos y sin una pizca de ternura le dijo: Teniente de la 5º división, Hinamori Momo.

_Moja-camas- susurro Toushirou y sintió varios reaitsu a su alrededor…pero decidió ignorarlos…_

"ARDE" Tobiume- Hinamori ya había comenzado activando su shikai.

"CONGELA LOS CIELOS, HYORINMARU"- Toushirou ladró con tanta fuerza que su ronca voz le estremecía a la chica perdiendo la concentración…

-"Estarás bien, todo está bien Momo" era una frase falsa bastante repetida en su cabeza, en todo momento: al alejarse del Rukongai, sus primeras pruebas, al ser teniente, a la traición y a la desilusión…enfrentando la muerte más de dos veces y AHORA DEBÍA SER A SACAR SU BANKAI Y ¡HACERSE VALER ASI MISMA!

EL chico la sorprendió sacándola de sus pensamientos, ¡HINAMORI, CONCENTRATE!

El solo roce de espada contra espada fue un tormentoso encuentro que los desubicaba, Y así fue como a cada duro lanzamiento ella solo esquivaba y esquivaba, esta pelea estaba actuando como hacía a todos los problemas… ¡Basta!- gritó asustada…y sonriendo maliciosamente de nuevo, _Hadou 31…Hakkahou_

_Hitsugaya nuevamente se perdía en sí mismo, escuchaba la voz de ¡TOBIUME!, eso era algo imposible. Hitsugaya-taicho, por favor haz que pierda la cordura, ¿CÓMO? Le cuestionó a la chica ella amablemente le respondió; Si Hinamori está peleando con un 0,2% de su ser ni siquiera me utiliza a mí como herramienta…_

ENTENDIDO…

-¡HINAMORI!, ¿crees que me vencerás?, por lo mucho terminaras lastimada y lloriqueando- e imitando su voz dijo-shiro-chan, lo siento… ¡COMO SIEMPRE LO HACES!, así esquivas los problemas de todo tu escuadrón, así actuaste cuando AIZEN te hirió, y como le pagas ¡ENAMORANDOTE DE ÉL! Y… ESCONDIENDOTE DEBAJO DE TUS SABANAS ESPERANDO UN MILAGRO… ¡TE CONOZCO LO SUFICIENTE, HINAMORI, VIVIMOS JUNTOS DURANTE LARGO TIEMPO!

"Los incognitos" de Matsumoto, Kira, Renji y uno que otro teniente y capitán se quedaron atónitos, jamás creyeron que el gritaría eso a tan ligeras.

La chica lo vio con odio, y sollozo en el suelo, sí frágil nuevamente, Hitsugaya dudó por momentos ir a ver como se encontraba…a fin de cuentas era una pelea…

Sólo se acercó, y dolorosamente dijo: _"Prisión de hielo de 100 años" alrededor de Momo Hinamori apareció hielo resistente y frio por sí sólo, distraída entendió el actuar de Toushirou sin juzgarlo ¡ERA UNA LUCHA, POR EL AMOR A EL REY DE LA S.S! _

_Trató de esparcirse pero las filas duras de hielo la evitaban y con ciertos campos de fuerzas no podía pasar…_

Toushiro, vio al suelo, si allí moría Hinamori, sería el, SU PROTECTOR quien la matase… ¿Pero él querría ese vacío?

-ERES UN IDIOTA TOUSHIRO, ¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO, ESTARÍA ENAMORADA DE LAS MENTIRAS DE UN HOMBRE INMORTAL?

Se limpió las manos, sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas a Tobiume y procedió a lanzar estocadas a los hielos… ¡ES INUTIL HINAMORI!, ríndete…

¡ESO JAMÁS!, ya no más, a tantos golpes el hielo solo la iba asfixiando más y más mientras se iba cerrando…Se arrebató la cinta de teniente y la lanzó… al igual que su peinado, que supuestamente tanto gustaba a su ex-capitán, respiro profundo con sus cabellos revoltosos y danzando entre las duras brisas, hasta que nadie alcanzó a ver a la chica…

-TOUSHIRO, LA VAS A MATAR- gritó sin más el shinigami sustituto Ichigo Kurosaki…

-¡CÁLLATE! Ella puede, _sé que sí…_

_Y en ese instante el shinigami sustituto creyó en sus palabras y recordó sus agonías convertidas en meses, largos 17 meses antes de tener reiatsu de todos aquellos capitanes y tenientes para poder seguir luchando, pero no se quedaría atrás no era quién, pero ayudaría a Momo tanto como a Toushiro._

Hitsugaya se asustó por el rumbo que esto estaba tomando…Y vio a Hyorinmaru e invocando su presencia no sabía que hacer…

-¡Bankai!- Dijo Ichigo asustado, no eran sus problemas, pero estaba al tanto de la situación y de ver a Matsumoto nerviosa y asustada decidió intervenir…

-¡ERES IDIOTA O ¿Qué? VA A MORIR, si de hecho ya el reaitsu de la chica ya no se podía sentir…

Muchos capitanes estaban aterrados y soi fong salió corriendo afueras de la pelea a informar al Capitán general… De pronto se metió Kenpanchi y esquivo a Toushirou para meterse de frente a Ichigo… ¡No te entrometas! La chica necesita un escarmiento…

Y ¡TODOS PARARÓN EN SECO AL ESCUCHAR EL "ÚLTIMO GRITO DE MOMO"!

-Hinamori, Toushirou se detuvo en seco y comenzaba a deshacer la orden…NO PODÍA PERDERLA POR UN CAPRICHO…

_Momo, princesa… ¿No le darás un beso a tu papi?- la chica en el frio suelo veía a si misma pequeña con una familia, y…y ¡viva! Esa era ella pequeña mientras era humana._

_Hinamori, no llores, Tu papá te visitará a menudo, esa era su madre, sí después del divorcio de ambos, pero jamás perdió su cálida sonrisa, su madre era bella, y ella tendría 7 añitos…sentada veía esas imágenes de su vivo recuerdo._

_Hija, ya estás bastante mayor, para saber que desde que me deje de tu madre he sido feliz y tendrás un hermano._

_¡Momo! Despierta, despierta, por favor…a lo lejos escuchaba la discusión de sus padres mientras ella era llevada a sala de emergencias, papá…mamá…los amo…y dejando caer su muñeca dejando la vida soltó su cadena con forma de copo de nieve que le regaló una mujer embarazada albina que conoció en el avión… Ella murió en un accidente aéreo en un viaje de regreso desde Portugal, para ser testigo del nacimiento de su nuevo hermano…_

_-Te llamaré Shiro-chan…_

_No me hagas decirle a la abuela que tu mojaste la cama…MOMO-MOJA CAMAS…_

_-Te llamare por tu apellido cuando estés en la misma academia que yo…y salía corriendo._

_¡HINAMORI! ES CAPITAN HITSUGAYA…_

_Hinamori se colocó de pie, y llorando se desahogó viendo el hielo aferrarse más y más, exhaló y su vista borrosa vio a Tobiume delante de ella estirándole sus cascabeles…_

-¡BANKAI!- la dulce voz de la chica se escuchó fuerte y decidida, el Hielo no tardó en hacerse trozos y desaparecer en escarchas…

-Hinamori, estaba allí de pie determinada. ¡LO HABÍA LOGRADO!

**Hitsugaya** **Toushirou, TE VENCERÉ-anunció.**

Sacudiendo el hielo de su cuerpo y sangre junto a su deteriorado uniforme, roto a mitad de sus muslos, corto que dejaba ver sus curvas y sus piernas…Y un detalle que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno su cabello había sido cortado, Hitsugaya sonriendo tiernamente dejó que sus ojos de iluminaran de aquella visión de la mujer que amaba.

Ella respirando dificultosa y a su alrededor había una energía bastante fuerte, Su bankai consistía en 2 enormes campanas en una cinta rosa atadas a su espada, iguales a la de su zanpakutou materializada…

Ella solo movió uno de los cascabeles mientras se colocaba de puntas y corría a su contrincante acorralado con llamas feroces llenas de energía espiritual…

-Hitsugaya se burló, y activo su bankai en su hermoso dragón de hielo, y procedió a acercarse a la chica, ambos cara a cara se comenzaron a debatir…

Matsumoto sorprendida al igual que todos los presente, noto el cambio de Momo en la lucha…

-Hitsugaya decidió que el enfrentamiento debía terminar…

-Y en un intento de apuñalearle ficticiamente, ella se despareció y apareció detrás de él, y con la katana a sus espaldas rozándole.

_-Shiro-chan, perdona…_

_Lo pateó fuertemente por detrás, acto cobarde, pero no detuvo al chico, al tomarla entre sus brazos y aprisionar su espada junto a su cuerpo…HAZLO HINAMORI, ASÍ NO SABREMOS QUIEN PERDIÓ…_

Unas lágrimas agrias rodaron por sus mejillas, y decidió bajar a tobiume y atacarlo con los cascabeles, encendiendo la Haori del capitán, quién se la retiró rápidamente, "Hikari no tenshi", Hitsugaya volteó al ver una radiante luz iluminar el espacio, pero todo estaba incendiado…la vista le fallaba, Hinamori respiró y se dejó caer…

Todos los presentes irían corriendo junto a los heridos, pero el General que vio el acontecimiento, los detuvo…

-¡No se atrevan a ir!...

Mientras un lastimado Hitsugaya se arrastraba hasta ponerse de pie hasta donde se encontraba Hinamori que sudada y ensangrentada por diversas heridas en su cuerpo, lo abrazó con tanta gracia como si fuera un ángel, aunque no entendió su último ataque "Luz perteneciente al ángel" no le importó, de verdad que ahora había mucho que organizar, LO IMPORTANTE, ella tenía su Bankai y él se había desahogado…

Shiro-chan…Yo…vi mi muerte…

-No te sobre esfuerces Hinamori, ya pronto estarás descansando…

Ella negó, y lo acercó más pudiéndose incorporar, hay algo que no dejare para más tarde…

_-Te amo- Hinamori se sonrojo a pesar de su aspecto estropeado al capitán le parecía hermosa…_

_-Moja-camas, eres mi vida…cómo pude lastimarte…le costó bastante, pero lo decía o lo decía era su oportunidad…LUEGO LAS CONSECUENCIAS…_

_Todos los presentes quedaron alumbrados, unos lloraban otros se preocupaban en el caso de Matsumoto estaba que se arrancaba los cabellos…_

_Ambos chicos se acercaron despacio, el capitán general iba a interrumpirles sus falta de cumplimiento a las reglas, pero recordó lo frio del capitán era su momento, decidió ignorarlos, y se retiró…_

El acariciaba a la teniente, y ella cerraba sus ojos dándole gracia a él la forma de su labios, él chico riendo le tapó la boca… ¿Crees que te besaría?

La chica Molesta, se declinó, y al sentir los suaves roces de Hitsugaya, estaba entre sus brazos alzada, ella pataleaba no se sentía mal para ir al 4º escuadrón…

Muchas dudas les ocasiono a todos, desde Ichigo hasta Renji… ¡QUE DECLARACIÓN FUE ESA! ¡Ambos iban a MORIR, y solo se dan un abrazo!

En camino, solos a la 10º división, decidieron por evitar los regaños de los otros capitanes, y encerrarse en la oficina del albino…

Hitsugaya algo estropeado también, vio la luna salir poco a poco y sacó un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Mooo, shiro-chan, mira esto, tenía una herida debajo de sus senos, se veía profunda pero nada grave, aunque se veía que le dolía…

-¡HINAMORI!, que te sucede, ¿Por qué me muestras eso a mí?

-¡TU! Fuiste el causante, deberías sentirte culpable-y se echó a reír bajito.

Hitsugaya se acercó a Hinamori acorralándola frente al sofá y con sus manos acarició aquella herida para colocarle alcohol,-La chica abrió sus ojos, y maldiciéndolo bajito se mordió la mano- Shiro-chan eso duele…Y estando frente a frente, viéndose a los ojos… sencillamente fueron acercando el contacto y un beso ligero los estremeció para luego ir profundizando el beso inexpertos, pero agradable paso el momento…

Y así se fueron acariciando poco a poco…

-TAICHOOOO, NO LE HAGA EL HEREDERO A HINAMORI-CHAN TODAVÍA NECESITO BUSCAR MI BOTELLA DE SAKE…Sí, interrumpiendo el momento pasó directo a buscar su botella, y se detuvo por unos segundos frente a la pareja…mmm…y le bajo el uniforme shinigami a la chica desde los hombros hasta las caderas dejando verla semi-desnuda…

Y CORRIENDO DE ALLÍ SE FUE…

-¡MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hinamori avergonzada, se tapaba, mientras las manos de Hitsugaya la abrazaban y le ayudaban a incorporarse y subirse la delantera…

-lo siento, Shiro-chan…

-No te disculpes, es culpa de Matsumoto…

Ambos se vierón, y Momo le sonreía convencida de que Hitsugaya, es su mejor regalo, ¡la mejor BATALLA DE TODAS!

Fin.

Guah! Que lindooo, sniif, snifff, T_T espero les haya gustado… Es una pelea pequeña e insignificante pero es de apoyo a que nuestra Momito saque su bankai PRONTO! Y yo lloré mucho escribiéndolo pues me puse en sus pantaletas, bueno o ella en las mías, solo que aproveché el fic para desahogar mis frustraciones :D nos vemosss cuídense! ¡QUE DESCANSEN!


End file.
